


Geyser

by TheMistressMuse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Death, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistressMuse/pseuds/TheMistressMuse
Summary: What erupts from within? What waits beneath? What lies like the serpent and readies to strikes? The torture never ends.





	1. Chapter 1

Urge-

Chris stares into the abyss of his own loss. He lingers. He lies. He wants nothing more than to feel her again. But she's gone.   
Gone.

When will she find him again?

The girl that leads and bleeds and blinds him to his own destruction is no longer there.

He throws her picture on the fire.

"Fuck you both."

The ghost of Albert Wesker shivers above the flames. 

Chris collapses to his knees: haunted.

And waits in the wind for the girl that left him behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Relinquish-

"When does it end?"

Moira makes her own madness from the want of it.  
She pleads with her body to stop. Her body craves. It cries. It covets.

Claire...CLAIRE. When will she finally see her? When will she finally come to love her?

When?

The snap of the flames is loud and lingering. It hurts the ears. It blinds the eyes. She sees Claire's face amongst the flames. 

The sound of her weeping is loud in the darkness. She is alone on the island. Alone.

Alex will never let her go.

Claire will never come for her.

Moira touches herself in the liquid heat. She yearns. She gasps.

A prisoner.

She lets go with a musical cry. The longing lingers in her like tears unshed. CLAIRE. They will never love again. Moira is entrapped within her own failure. She strokes her body and weeps - ensnared. 

Alex watches in the waving smoke - amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Harness-

Not dead. Not lost. Reawakened. Reborn.

He rises, gasping. 

Alex climbs atop his body to love him. To lead him. She coaxes him back from the dark as he gasps and cries and spasms. Her celestial, bestial want of him is fulfilled. ALBERT.

"You return to me."

He can't speak. He can't do anything but let her ride his body. Ride. She rides. She rapes a gasping grunt from his lips.

She steals his soul. She swallows his seed. She feels them combine again.

ONE. They are ONE. WESKER. 

They are unified. They are unique. They are united. 

They are unstoppable. 

She is unstable in her greed for him. The first of them, the last of them, the best of them. Together now. Together. On the island of her creation.

To rule together in the world of his.


	4. Chapter 4

Remembrance -

Claire covets. She clings. She blames the pain of his loss on her need to fill the void of him so often. 

Leon. LEON. LEON KENNEDY. She rolls beneath the stroke of his body in her. She feels the wet of him on her thighs, from her eyes, as she weeps and waits to be freed from the pain of loss.

Moira. I mourn you. Moira...I miss you.

Moira is dead.

Claire spreads her thighs. She rolls her hips to take more of him. He plunges. He penetrates. 

She can't stop the spill of it from her mouth as she watches him in the mirror beside the bed. His body. His body in hers - moon and sun - eclipsing and combining. She cries out his name. She cries inside for Moira.

"Leon..."

Moira.

Claire cums wetly.

Claire cries wetly. 

She mourns and mates and dies.


	5. Chapter 5

Mutation-

"How do we create it?"

Alex and Albert wait together in the steamy darkness. Beneath the cliff, Moira cries with regret. Moira. She is no longer needed. She is now a vessel that awaits a seed. 

Alex considers the seed. Alex considers the vessel. Perhaps Moira would make a mother to the seed of their future. Alex knows she cannot conceive. She has never conceived. She is barren. The illness has taken her fertility.

She wants to give him a child to raise to sit beside him in the new world.

A child to nurture in the light of Uroboros. 

He says, "With utter capitulation. You have preserved it?"

Alex loves that look on his face. That complete devotion. She sees it on him to her. After all, they are ONE. The last of their kind. The final two. The chosen.

They were meant to be gods in a new world. They were meant to raise children in the new world. They are unified under the banner of invention. They will sculpt the world in his image. In hers. In THEIRS. Together. 

She raises the sample in her smooth palm. "I have it. You never answered about procreation. Shall you?"

He watches the weeping girl on the beach...and wonders.


	6. Chapter 6

Jill waits in the silent dark. She lingers. She whispers, "Why won't you touch me?"

She knows that Chris is repulsed by her. Disgusted. Distraught with her ambivalence to their life together. She is still Jill Valentine. Isn't she? 

She isn't. She hasn't been in so long. She mourns her. She misses their passion. 

She plays at his body. He turns away. He lays on his side in the dark and watches the shadows on the far wall. He queries, "Did you touch him?"

Jill doesn't answer. She breathes in the shifting dark.

Chris closes his eyes. He curls farther from her as his phone rings. He ignores it. He denies her. 

He intones, "Fuck you both."

And Jill puts her face in her hands to weep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ada Wong worries the hem of her pretty dress. Red and lovely. Silk and simple. It reflects the style and artful beauty of its host.

She crosses her legs. She lifts her brow.

Interrogation is often boring and useless. Do they think she will crack beneath the heavy lights and heat? She is unflappable. She is untouchable.

They will get nothing from her.

She eyes him across the room. He sits in linen pants and a tie. A vest and a smile. He studies her beneath the swing of his perfect hair. 

"Where are they, Ada?"

Does he think she will answer to see his wolfish grin? Does he think she will tell him her secrets? She's lain in the dark with him above her gasping. She's rolled him beneath her to see his face while he lunges in her body to grunt and cum. Does he think she will tell him all she knows to feel him again?

He will come to her anyway. He will come to her from Claire Redfield's arms as he always has. The liar. The fake. The fool. He is hers. She is his. They are bonded. They are star crossed. 

She will never tell him where Albert Wesker is hiding. He has to know that. 

Ada leans forward in the stark room and grins, "Keep talking, Mr. Kennedy. I like to hear your voice."

He laughs a little. They both study the other. 

Leon crosses his ankles. Ada uncrosses her legs. He can see her lacy thigh highs. He licks his lips.

She knows the game is hers. She says, "Lock the door."

He rises. He locks the door.

He doesn't worry about Albert Wesker again. He kneels at the feet of his greatest enemy and feasts.


	8. Chapter 8

Excella often helped herself to his body. It wasn't always in pleasure. She was tireless and tedious and tempting. 

She took while she learned at his hand like a pupil. His cruel tutelage teased her. She often tried to outwit and outmaneuver him. She was a princess in a pretty dress with the wit of a Frankenstein creating a monster. 

She wanted to best him. She wanted to beat him. She'd wanted to own him. 

She'd died screaming his name. 

He'd felt nothing. There was nothing to feel. She'd been only as good as her worth to him. Her worth had ended when she'd failed to stop Redfield from finding them.  
Redfield was his plague. His poison. His purpose. He wanted to find his rebirth in the blood of his enemy. 

He'd taken Valentine into his fold and hollowed her carcass to fill her with his possession. He'd enslaved her to appease his own curiosity. He'd claimed her gasping body to punish Chris Redfield. She'd come apart in his arms like a desperate, dying, divine thing. 

"You are mine," Excella had told him once. But he hadn't been. Ever.

He'd said, "You are now mine." To Jill Valentine. 

She'd wept copiously while she came for him. And she'd wept copiously while she killed for him. And she'd wept copiously while she capitulated and agreed. 

He watched Alex. She'd said, "You are mine." 

Was he?

Excella had been wrong. Valentine had been his. Was he ever to be another's?


	9. Chapter 9

Desperation -

Claire had found Moira in that cell. Prisoners. Trapped. Ensnared.

Claire had found Moira in her office at TerraSave several days before. Moira had been waiting after the meeting. She'd eyed Claire across the narrow desk.

She said, "Stop fucking with me, Claire."

And they'd fought. Bitterly. As lovers often fought. 

"Why won't you love me!?" Moira had shouted. 

Claire had thrown her from the office, angry, flushed. "Forget me, Moira. And MOVE ON."

One night: Prima Noctis. The first night they'd touched and kissed in the sweaty dark after too many drinks. Moira - who'd always loved her. Claire - who'd always wondered. Desperate. Tawdry. Dirty. Grasping and groping in the copy room. The flash of the photocopy machine lighting their hands and lips and lingering caresses. 

Leon Kennedy beyond the doors laughing. Moira hates Leon Kennedy.

Moira loves Claire like she's dying.

Moira with her mouth on Claire beneath the little skirt she wore. Claire crying out as she came apart in the flashing dark.

Claire had found Moira in a cell. Claire had led Moira to try to save her. Claire had left her die.

Claire had left her for Leon Kennedy.

Moira weeps as Alex leads her to the man in black. 

Alex says, "What will you choose, Moira? To be another mindless drone? Or the mother of the future? Will you be the Mary to the messiah of a new world?"

Moira eyes the man in the chair. He is bored. He is familiar. Where has she seen him?

Why won't you love me Claire?

Why would you leave me here to die?

Moira raises her skirt and slides her narrow thighs around him to sit on his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

Conception-

Alex watches his face. He watches the sleeping girl on the silver sofa before him.

He wears his glasses. The light often hurts his eyes. 

He wonders if the light in the new world will hurt him. How can he be a god and feel pain? 

The eternal conundrum. Alex touches him. She clings to his side. He waits to feel her. He waits to feel the need of her. Is it the blood? Is it the purpose? What binds them?

She eclipses the sun to stand before him. She takes his face. Their lips blend, smooth and tempting. She smiles.

"We will raise the child as one. As ONE. Spencer was a fool. He was no father. Are you...a father? Or a king?"

He has no answer for her. Because he is both. He is both and everything. Father to a new world. King to an immortal purpose.  
She smiles, so sly, so sweet. "You are. You are everything. You are mine. I have resurrected you. I have brought you back to me. You will cure me. You will heal me. I will crawl inside of you to feel your strength. You are MINE."

Mine.

The word fills the void inside him. He wonders if the girl on the sofa will bear what is his. She stirs and opens her eyes.

Alex smiles again. "She wakes. Will you take her again...my love?"

The girl on the sofa spreads her thighs.

She is ready to birth the future for them.


	11. Chapter 11

In the shadow of the moon, she rolls atop him.

He resists. He denies. He rejects. She can no longer stand it. She can no longer abide it.   
She holds him down. She rapes his body while he gasps and fights.

She is stronger. Wesker gave her strength. Wesker gave her power. Wesker gave her death.   
He took all she was and left her shell behind. She fills her shell with Chris.

He fights, bowing. She holds his hands above his head. "I need you."  
Her words shiver down his spine like fear.

He can't stop it. He can't stop her. She spills her need around them and cries.

She cries as she takes him. 

"Don't, Jill. Don't."

She does. She cries and fucks and dies. 

He curses her and cums in her and hates her as she rapes the last pieces of him away.

He is empty. Wesker has taken it all. He has nothing left now...but regret.


	12. Chapter 12

Resistance - 

William was mad. William was eager. William was brilliant. 

William and G. The GOD VIRUS. The start of the new world. 

"Albert...I adore you..." William and his false marriage. William, denying his wife. Denying his offspring. Denying his mortality to covet. "Be mine."

His hands had petted and pulled. Wesker, watched and waited. Wesker, amused. 

William - the brilliance that had spawned a god. A god. A god made stronger in the face of destruction.

A phoenix from the ashes of the past. Wesker and William - a curious pair of playful marionettes. Playing with puppets. Playing with fate.

William - dying by his own hand.

Not a god. A man. 

A fool. 

"Be mine, Albert." 

Wesker thinks of him now. He feels nothing. William - long dead. No phoenix. No hope.

A waste of a brilliant mind.

Wesker feels the waste in his bones. He looks at Alex in the firelight. She smiles, pale and ethereal. She is ill. He feels this.

He muses on how to fill her bones with life and fix her. William could fix her.

William is dead.

The night stretches long and painful before them.


	13. Chapter 13

Uroboros - it is how he fixes her. It is the answer. It will answer all the questions. The questions of who remains - when all other lights fade.

She smiles, she touches his hand. 

The girl before them carries their seed. THEIR rebirth.

His and hers. Wesker.

The start of the new world. Wesker and Uroboros.

His hand skims her fragile cheek. Time is short. 

Her flesh is failing. He can HEAR the slow thump of her dying heart.

His immortal soul wavers. How does he build the world without her?

A god without a goddess. A king without his queen.

Once he was the only WESKER. But now there will be THREE.

Alex coughs and the pale red of the blood looks pink in the firelight. He takes her hand, and spreads her blood between them.

Her blood on his hands.

He needs her to survive. He needs to find the answers. They were once in Jill Valentine. 

Perhaps they still are. Or perhaps...they are in Chris Redfield. It's time to finish the game.

It's time to use the blood of his enemy...to heal the blood of his blood.


End file.
